


365 Days of your Love

by sendosenpai



Series: Leonpa fics [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 365 days au, Contracts, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: Leorio kidnapped Tonpa's heart- and his body.
Relationships: Leorio Paladiknight/Tonpa
Series: Leonpa fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Tonpa found himself gazing up at the man he had just walked into. 

“Are you lost baby boy?”

The words fell from that man’s lips. They were curled into a smirk, but his dark eyes were serious and intense. It made the blood in Tonpa’s veins freeze at the sight of those eyes. There was something predatory in those eyes. He felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights. And yet he found himself oddly enraptured by those eyes. And his face was a sight to behold as well. The man was undeniably handsome. An angular jaw. Dark hair swept back. Incredibly tall. Some might say even obnoxiously tall. He wore a well-fitted deep blue suit. Although most of his skin was covered it was obvious that underneath those clothes the man was well built. Tonpa could even imagine the rippling muscles that those clothes hid.

“N-no,” Tonpa stuttered. It was unlike him to feel so flustered, but the man had caught him so off guard. Tonpa cleared his throat. Then he looked away. Then he looked back. It was clear that the man’s eyes had never left him. 

Without another word, Tonpa spun on his heel and walked away. He wasn’t sure what else there was to say. And that stare made him uncomfortable, made him feel a way he had never felt before. A sort of tingling. But Tonpa felt instinctively that this man was dangerous, and he longed to get away from him. But he couldn’t stop himself from glancing back. And sure enough, predictably, the stranger was watching him leave. For a second their eyes made contact, but Tonpa was quick to look away again. Nothing good could come from a man like that.

It was only when he no longer felt that stare baring into his back that Tonpa felt like he could breath again. Unsettled, Tonpa fished his phone out of pocket, hoping feeling the device in his grip would make him feel more secure. The screen lit up and for a moment, only a moment, he was blinded while his eyes adjusted to the brightness. But in that moment he felt hands from behind grabbing his arms sternly. He tried to struggle, twisting and turning in that iron grip, but he quickly found his mouth and nose covered. And very quickly after the edges of vision went dark and then it all faded into…

-

The next thing Tonpa knew, he was waking up with a start. He was laying in a bed, and for second he found himself relaxing. It had all been a dream! But then he took in his surroundings. This was an unfamiliar bedroom. It didn’t take long to piece together what had happened. He’d been kidnapped!

Fear and adrenaline rushed through Tonpa’s body. He was trembling with fright, but also anger. How could anyone do such a thing? Immediately Tonpa was out of bed. First he tried searching for his phone, but he couldn’t spot it anywhere obvious. He then scolded himself for being so foolish. 

“What kind of kidnapper would leave a phone within reach of their victim?” Tonpa spat angrily. But then froze when he said victim. Never before had he thought of himself as a victim. Nor had he ever considered himself as weak. But here he was, a victim. 

Before he could let himself drown in fear, he pushed the thought away. Instead he focused on his anger, stirred it up into a storm. He wasn’t going to let anyone see he was afraid. 

He flung open the door of the bedroom and marched swiftly (or more accurately ran) down the hallway, searching frantically for an exit. His bountiful ass cheeks bounced with every step, straining to free themselves from his too-tight booty shorts. The end of the hall opened up into a rather grand sitting room. And waiting in that room, was that man. 

He was leaned back in his chair in a casual and relaxed manner, one gangly leg folded over the other. 

“Are you lost baby boy?” he drawled again. 

“You bastard! Who are you? Why am I here?” Tonpa shouted.

At once the man sprung up and gripped Tonpa around the throat. 

Thick fingers wrapped around Tonpa’s chubby neck, the rolls of fat embracing the man’s hands almost welcomingly. Tonpa found himself slammed up against the marble wall, the stranger pressed against him. The stone was cool to the touch, and Tonpa could feel the coldness seep into his skin through where his ass cheeks had been pressed up against it. It made Tonpa gasp, his lips parting lewdly. He arched his back sensually, pressing chest against chest where the stranger loomed over him. His sensitive nipples became hard, visible through his thin top, rubbing against the man that held him captive.

The stranger smirked and peered into Tonpa’s eyes, watching them flicker between fear and arousal.

“Baby boy, you don’t speak to me like that,” he drawled.

The grip on Tonpa’s throat was tight enough to hold him place, but loose enough to choke out, “who the hell are you? Why am I here?”

The man’s face was unreadable, and he abruptly let go, stalking back to his chair to take a swig of his drink that was on sitting on the table.

“My name is Leorio-san,” he said.

“The Oreo? That’s a dumb fucking name.”

Leorio laughed, but his eyes were glaring.

“It’s Leorio-san, and you shall address me as such, Tonpa-chan,” he winked.

“Waaaaa? You still haven’t answered my other question. Why am I here?”

“You’re here because I love you. And someday soon, you will love me. In fact, you have 365 days to fall in love me.”

Tonpa could barely think. What was this madman talking about?

“What are you talking about?” Tonpa shouted.

“Shhhhhh!” Leorio shushed, pushing his finger against Tonpa’s lips. His hand was warm, Tonpa noticed. He stilled. 

Leorio’s hand moved from his lips to cup his face, fingertips grazing his earlobe. It then travelled down his body, circling around those still erect nipples. Before Tonpa could choke out a response, either to beg him to stop or implore him to go on- he wasn’t sure- the hand continued to move. Down now to his waist, his hip, and circling round to cup one of those full ass cheeks. Tonpa couldn’t help but moan. His whole body felt electric, and everywhere Leorio touched sizzled under the warmth of passion. Leorio pressed his body closer, grinding himself against him.

“You feel it don’t you?” Leorio hissed in his ear, warm breath on his neck, giving him goose bumps. 

“No! No stop!” Tonpa cried, trying to separate himself from the physical pleasure he was feeling under Leorio’s deft movements.

Leorio’s body stilled, but didn’t move away.

“I wont hurt you,” he whispered into his ear, “we’re lovers after all. What kind of man would I be if I forced myself on the love of my life?”

“Get away from me,” Tonpa hissed.

“No,” Leorio snarled, and pressed his lips against Tonpa’s aggressively. Moving his lips fiercely against Tonpa’s delicate jaw with indescribable urgency and passion. Leorio’s tongue traced his lips, his teeth nipped hard, almost splitting the fragile and sensitive skin.

“What trouble have I got myself into this time?” Tonpa thought with resignation, kissing back.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonpa gasped into Leorio’s mouth, barely surprising the moan that was rising up in the back of his throat.

Leorio’s hands continued to wander wantonly over Tonpa’s body, finding themselves at the waistband of Tonpa’s booty shorts. One hand began to trail up the inside of Tonpa’s vest, brushing against the heat of his navel. Tonpa gasped, flinching away from the coldness of the air on his exposed stomach. 

Leorio pulled back, mistaking the flinch for nervousness. “Don’t worry, I wont hurt you. And I wont force myself on you either… at least not until you want it. When you want me, you’ll come to me yourself,” he finished with a grin, leaning back down to continue the kiss.

Tonpa leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the larger man that was pressed up against him.

With a snarl, Tonpa suddenly pulled away, lifting the gun he had taken from Leorio’s holster to the man’s head. Leorio froze, eyeing the gun cautiously.

“Get away from me,” Tonpa hissed, clenching the grip of the gun in his fist. His knuckles were white from the tightness of his grip and clammy with sweat; his hand was shaking. 

Leorio backed up a few steps, but had a twisted smile on his face. “I don’t think you know to how use that,” he taunted slyly.

“Shut up!” Tonpa cried, beginning to move backwards towards the door, keeping his eyes locked firmly on his capturer. He paused for a second, throwing a glance over his shoulder to eye the door warily. 

In that second, Leorio stepped in swiftly, twisting the gun out of his grip. Tonpa couldn’t stop the whine of frustration that escaped from his lips as he felt Leorio grasp his arms tightly, throwing him down into the nearby chair. Leorio’s hand wrapped around Tonpa’s neck again, but this time his other hand was holding the gun, and he pushed it roughly into Tonpa’s face.

“Why would you go and do something stupid like that eh?” he hissed. Leorio stared into Tonpa’s eyes for a second, before falling down to his lips that were trembling in fear. Leorio grinned deviously, moving the gun to Tonpa’s mouth and running the rim of the pistol against his lips.

Tonpa jumped in surprise and snapped open his mouth, probably to ask him what the hell he was thinking, but he never got the chance. The shaft of the gun was promptly pushed into his mouth, the taste of the cold metal in the warmth of his mouth. The shaft was so large that Tonpa could barely wrap his lips around the large intrusion. He would have liked to have struggled, but his body froze. He was consciously aware of the gun in his mouth, that a slip of a finger could kill him in an instant. 

Leorio’s hand around his throat tightened as he began to move the gun, slowly pushing it further into his captive’s jaws. He held it there for a few seconds, eyes locked on Tonpa’s, watching them fill with tears as his airways were cut off. Was he looking for a sign of submission? Tonpa glared at him through the tears, refusing to show any weakness. Refusing to beg. 

The pressure on his throat then loosened- just enough to breathe- as the gun was slowly pulled out halfway, only to be thrust back in again harshly. Leorio continued to the thrust the shaft of his gun back and forth roughly, grinning at the lewd and suggestive act. 

Salvia pooled in Tonpa’s mouth and drooled down his chin. Tears slid down his cheeks. He could do nothing to stop the intrusion. He could only stay still and wait for his captor finish toying with him. 

“You look so beautiful,” Leorio whispered. He bent down and ran his tongue up the side his face, tasting the saltiness of his tears and the feeling the bulge of the gun through his cheek. He had dreamed about this for so long, to see Tonpa struggle beneath him. To make a mess of him. To break him. 

Tonpa only whined in response, and Leorio revelled at the feeling of the vibrations of his voice that he could he feel through the hand still pressing against his this throat. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Leorio suddenly and without warning released the pressure around Tonpa’s neck and pulled the gun away, although reluctantly. A long strand of spit ran from Tonpa’s lips and clung to the shaft of the gun, snapping and splashing over Tonpa’s face. He spluttered and coughed, gasping for breath. 

“You’re mine. For the next year, I will keep you here, by my side. If, after that year, you do not love me back, then I will free you. Simple as that,” Leorio announced, almost casually, sliding his gun back into his holster.

“You’re mad. I’m not your property! I would never love someone like you,” Tonpa hissed back, voice strained. He ran a hand over his neck cautiously, wincing at the pain. There would be bruises there for sure. 

“No, this is not madness. This is destiny. You see, this was always meant to be. I saw your face, and I knew we would be together.”

“You saw me?” Tonpa asked.

“Yes. A year ago, I nearly died. The details are not important. But as I lay there, on death’s door, I saw your face. Like an angel. I feel it; I know that it was you that saved me. And ever since then, I saw your face every time I closed my eyes. And I’ve been searching for you ever since. So when I saw you at the club, I decided to take matters into my own hands and brought you here. You understand don’t you?” Leorio asked. His voice was strong and steady, but there was a hint of desperation that came through at the end.

“No, I don’t,” was all Tonpa could muster as a reply, taken aback by the revelation. How could anyone respond to that?

Leorio only nodded. “You will. You will, in time,” he repeated, almost to reassure himself rather than to Tonpa. Leorio fell silent, as if in lost in thought, and then shook his head dismissively. “You will return to your room,” he announced. “Basho!” he snapped his fingers, and a bodyguard threw the doors open. “Take Tonpa back to his room and get him ready to travel!” he barked.

“Wait, what?” Tonpa cried. “Travel? I’m not going anywhere with you!” 

Leorio didn’t reply, as if he couldn’t hear him. 

The bodyguard stalked towards him. Tonpa shook his head and tried to back away, stumbling over his own feet. The bodyguard grabbed him and lifted him with ease, throwing him over his shoulder. 

Tonpa shrieked and screamed all the way down the corridor. “You can't do this! People will look for me! You won't get away with this!”


End file.
